


Amor A la Mexicana

by Usagi_Ren0



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Coco (2017)
Genre: M/M, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:07:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28940445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usagi_Ren0/pseuds/Usagi_Ren0
Summary: Hiro Hamada, chico genio universitario, súper héroe de San Fransokyo, por hacer tarde el tramite escolar termina en un intercambio en México, solo el sabe como salir de ahí y el tiempo que se va a tardar, lastima que le llegue a doler el ego algunas vecesMiguel Rivera, genio musical, con un don para meterse en problemas, a pesar de estar en secundaria pareciera que tuviera problemas de un universitario, y su nuevo compañero de cuarto no lo ayuda mucho con eso.¿Que cosas les trae la vida a estos dos?-Historia totalmente de mi autoría(con algunos cambios a futuro).-Hiro y Miguel no me pertenecen, créditos de los personajes a Disney-Advertencias de contenido varían entre capítulos-Si me entero que copiaste mi trabajo ya te chingaste-Esta historia NO ES DE DOMINIO PUBLICO, favor de preguntar si buscas hacer algún plan con ella, su contenido es de Derechos Reservados
Relationships: Hiro Hamada/Miguel Rivera
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Hiro

**Author's Note:**

> Está historia también se encuentra en Wattpad con el mismo nombre bajo la autoría de Usagi Ren o JanethTadeo1
> 
> No es copyright por si se lo preguntaban, estará ahí hasta que me quiten de la plataforma de Wattpad por si desean seguirme :3

Calor, eso era lo primero que sentía Hiro, muchísimo calor ¿Por que tuvo que pasarle esto a él? ¿Que había hecho para merecer semejante castigo? Él no pidió esto, él no quería esto ¿Era mucho pedir que lo enviaran a otro lado? ¿A otro país por ejemplo? Estaba Alemania, Japón, China, Francia, a cualquier otro país excepto México, Dios, este país tercermundista no lo merecía, ni siquiera el pisar su suelo, ¡Ha!… Pero ignoro a Wasabi y a Tadashi de meter su beca apenas empezara la convocatoria, tuvo que ir y aprehender a Momakase de evitar robar un banco en vez e ir a matricular, odia su vida, ahora se encontraba sentado en un taxi, se llama Uber pero sigue siendo taxi para Hiro, personalizado pero taxi, volteó a ver a través de la ventana podía observar los edificios altos, las casas algo modernas y las “plazas”, como le había dicho Honey que se llamaban, llenas de gente que entraba y salía de ellas, mientras más avanzaban más o menos cosas habían alrededor, pasaron por un umbral de piedra que decía “Bienvenidos a Santa Cecilia”, a simple vista no parecía muy diferente de la ciudad, sólo que con menos edificios altos alguno que otro rebosando de su arquitectura colonial, no pasó menos de 30 minutos para llegar a una de las tantas casas de aspecto tradicional, de dos pisos, color anaranjado con toques blancos, tanto la barda gris como la casa estaban rodeados de plantas, todos empezaron a bajar del auto y él no muy convencido los imitó.

-Bienvenidos a Santa Cecilia- fue lo primero que escuchó apenas tomando su maleta del auto, Honey Lemon parecía muy emocionada no había parado de saltar de emoción desde que bajaron del avión, con alegría tocó la puerta tres veces y de la misma casa salió una mujer castaña con piel morena, con alegría y sorpresa reflejado en la cara abrazó a Honey como si ésta se fuera a ir a alguna parte.

-¡Honey! ¡hija! regresaste, no habías dicho que ibas a llegar hoy, hubiera preparado tu comida favorita- el abrazo efusivo de la señora hacia su amiga le parecía algo extraño por las diferentes diferencias altura y agobiante por la fuerza que parecía tener la mujer, ya estaban todos listos y el auto ya se había ido.

-Mamá, era una sorpresa ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo les ha ido? ¿Y papá? ¿Qué tal les va?- las dudas salían como agua de su boca y la madre estaba feliz de escucharla y contestarle, mientras ellos estaban parados admirando todo el lugar, en sí estaba esperando que acabaran de platicar y se pudieran arreglar mientras veía lo que estaba al alcance de su vista, observó cómo pasar a una camioneta negra con las ventanillas abajo y como si fuera una escena en cámara lenta notó un chico de piel morena dentro del auto hablando animadamente con alguien en quien no se fijó por falta de interés -Y él es Hiro Hamada el hermano de Tadashi- la alegre voz de Honey lo sacó de golpe de su ensoñación, ni siquiera había notado a dónde fue la camioneta negra o cómo había seguido con casi todo el cuerpo al auto o qué rumbo había seguido la conversación, sólo se tenso al verse descubierto por su falta de atención hacia ellos.

-Pero si es sólo un niño ¿en serio está en su misma universidad?- La pregunta ya era muy frecuente, en su mente se cuestionaba si no había otra pregunta que pudieran hacer con respecto al tema -Dijiste que tenía 16 ¿verdad? pero sí está muy flaco ¿segura que come?- no sólo bastó con la pregunta, la forma en que lo mangoneaba era bastante molesto.

-Él es de ese modo señora Sánchez, casi no sale de su cuarto a no ser que vaya a la escuela o a clases extra- Tadashi explicaba mientras de manera sutil la alejaba lo suficiente de su espacio personal, Hiro agradece que su hermano le ayude mucho en este tipo de situaciones tan extrañas e incómodas para él -De hecho no sé si le contó Honey que estos meses de vacaciones que tenemos nos quedaremos aquí- Y llegaban a lo mismo, la razón por la que estaba obligado a estar escuchando toda esta conversación sobre su persona, en serio odiaba su vida.

-ay mamá, creo que podemos arreglarlo, aunque, no creo que les agrade la idea de quedarse amontonados- reflexionó Honey que a pesar de su apariencia, les fue una gran sorpresa, a casi todos, que ella fuera la traductora de ellos, quitando a Fred claro está, el chico pensaba que estaba en París, no era que no conociera el idioma, Tadashi era el más conocedor ya que era su novia, tal vez no al 100 pero entendía, Hiro le seguía porque con la relación de su hermano, que parecía estar viento en popa, Honey era más parte de la familia Hamada con cada vez más peso.

-¿Qué tal los Rivera? su casa crece más cada año ¿Recuerdas a Janeth? ¿Tu compañera de preparatoria? ya está viviendo con ellos y hasta abrió un café, esta niña es muy lista y amable, es una lástima todo lo que pasó para llegar a donde ahora- tal vez Honey les ayudará mucho como su traductora pero Tadashi y Hiro conocían también el idioma, todo el trayecto de San fransokyo hasta México estuvieron practicando, aparte de que con Honey aprendías español conforme la conocieras y no les costó mucho descifrar lo que estaban hablando.

-¿En serio está aquí? ¡Si! Podemos hablar de viejas anécdotas ver lo que pasó después hasta podríamos retomar proyectos- Honey daba saltitos en su lugar alegre -ma ¿no te importaría que dejemos las maletas aquí para ver si nos permite alojarnos estos dos meses de vacaciones?- pregunto más animada, Hiro, en algunas partes, se había perdido en la conversación, más con ver que todos empezarán entrar a la casa de Honey para empezar a seguirlos, lo primero que vio al entrar fue la sala a la extensa, cabían tres sillones de distintos tamaños, en medio una mesa de madera y en la pared una televisión apagada encima de un mueble donde también había otros aparatos, a su vista todavía había mucho espacio que usar, sus amigos dejaron sus maletas en la esquina de la sala a un lado de la ventana que daba al patio, no pasó mucho para que volvieran a salir de la casa para emprender camino hacia otro lugar, tratando de no separarse del grupo por precaución y órdenes de Wasabi y Tadashi, Honey les hablaba maravillas del pueblo natal, saludando a cada persona que pasaba o que reconocía la chica, las presentaciones no faltaron, al parecer en los pueblos todos conocían a todos y él pasó a ser conocido como el cuñado de Honey, una parte agradeció que ya no le llamaran niño genio y otra detestaba la idea que todos conocieran a todos, Honey parecía acostumbrada, como pez en el agua les hablaba animada de la familia Rivera -Les encantará, son como mi segunda familia, son amables, cariñosos y muy alegres, más Miguel, es un niño muy lindo te va a encantar mucho Hiro, tendrás a alguien con quien pasar el rato todo este año, el también es un genio pero de la música, se podrán entender muy bien-

-Sin ofender Honey- el chico la interrumpió antes de que ella pudiera recrear toda una película en su mente -No creo que alguien que solo pueda crear sonido con un instrumento cualquiera pueda ser un genio para ello, y mucho menos sea alguien para platicar- Hiro se sintió supremo… sólo un momento.

-Vamos Hiro, es un lugar nuevo, cosas nuevas, misterios nuevos, que podría salir mal- hablo Fred animado, contagiado por los colores del lugar, tan natural para Honey, tan nuevo y extravagante para los demás, Hiro estaba fastidiando, al llegar a lo que parecía una casa o parte de ella, vieron una pequeña multitud de turistas todos pegados y fotografiando una pared -¡Genial un evento!-

-Hey ¿Qué está pasando?- preguntó Wasabi extrañado -¿Es algo malo? Por favor dime que no es algo malo- tal vez estaba exagerando pero eran pequeños estragos de su trabajo de héroe y todos sus nervios unidos de una extraña forma.

-No lo sé Wasabi, pero mira, ya estamos aquí- señaló con ambas manos a un portón verde, al lado de una zapatería (o eso decía la pared). Como por arte de magia, los turistas fueron a otro lado dándoles pase libre para llegar a la puerta, apenas estaban cruzando la calle cuando una señora, que parecía vivir ahí, salió con una bolsa en la mano, de inmediato Honey la reconoció y corrió hacia ella -!Tía Luisa!-

La nombrada volteó, su cara de sorpresa era muy llamativa en ese instante -¡Hilaria! Que sorpresa verte aquí, ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué no avisaste?- la recibió de brazos abiertos en saludo, parecía que había pasado mucho tiempo que no se habían visto -¿Qué te trae por aquí Hilaria?-

\- !Mama Luisa¡ No sabe cuanto la extrañe, ¿Cómo están todos? ¿Y Miguel? ¿y Janeth? ¡No me digas que ya se fueron!- Hiro pensó por un momento que si su apodo no hubiera sido Honey él le hubiera llamado "bola de emociones" o algo parecido... Era muy malo con eso.

-Tranquila Hilaria, ellos están adentro, yo salí a comprar las tortillas, pero puedes pasar- habló separándose del abrazo, notando entonces que había más gente además de Honey que, según le pareció, no conocían estos lares -Y... Me imagino que tus amigos están cansados por todo el viaje-

Honey notó ese detalle y separándose de la mujer empezó presentándole a sus amigos para después dejarla ir, por su parte, la mujer que les había dejado abierta la puerta de su casa, pero Honey tuvo que entrar al final por estar empujando a Wasabi y su particular gusto por la limpieza. A primera vista, era muy distinta a la casa de Honey, pero igual tenía sus toques; en medio del patio estaba un pozo, a los alrededores habían árboles de mango, durazno, manzana y plátano siendo regados por dos jóvenes, una chica y un chico, que al darse cuenta de la presencia de los muchachos de inmediato armaron un escándalo. La niña fue quien los saludó primero.

-!Hilaria¡ No manches ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Corre, ve a avisarle a mamá Elena- le indicó al chico quien de inmediato a dentro de la casa acatando lo mandado

-Rosita, qué alegría el verte- dijo Honey y en corto tiempo los que estaban en casa salieron a abrazar y recibir a los invitados. La casa de por sí ya era de un patio grande y adentro lo era aún más, muy parecida a las haciendas que les presentaban las películas antiguas de la época de oro del cine Mexicano. El comedor era grande, lo suficiente para toda la familia y algunos invitados, como era el caso de Honey, Hiro, Tadashi y sus amigos, el lugar estaba muy animado.

-¿por qué comes raro?- preguntó uno de los gemelos a Wasabi que en ese momento parecía muy quisquilloso con el plato

-No come raro, come elefante- le corrigió a su hermano -Es un señor elefante, ¿Qué no ves menzo?-

-¡Ah, no! Se dice elegante, y como así para no contaminar con gérmenes- respondió Wasabi con total paciencia por ser unos infantes

-¡Aaaaaaahhh! ¿Y por qué el peinado raro?- volvieron a preguntar los niños

-Y dinos Hilaria,¿Cómo es San Fransokyo? ¿Es verdad que es el lugar más seguro de Estados Unidos? ¿O es como sus demás estados?- preguntó Rosita emocionada, la abuelita Helena estaba sirviendo caldo de pollo a pesar de ser un día soleado, los familiares de Honey tomaban agua de distintos colores que no era refresco y el ruido era muy fuerte a los oídos de Hiro

-Oh, es seguro, ¡Hay tantas cosas que me gustaría enseñarles!- chillo emocionada pasándose su celular con fotografías de todo el tiempo que estuvo fuera del país -Me encantaría que lo vieran ustedes-

-Vamos Hilaria, menos plática y coma, está muy flaca, me preocupa que le entres a algunas modas extrañas mi niña, la ciudad puede ser muy tramposa- la regaño la abuela y Honey acató de inmediato, su celular ya estaba casi del otro extremo de la mesa en manos de Abel

-¿Y crees que si me dejen ir pa' lla? Pos la neta quiero estudiar la robótica- preguntó el muchacho rolando el celular de nuevo -¿Oh no, Miguel? Tal vez allí esté una escuela para tí y tu guitarra- el nombrado solo asintió con la boca llena, absteniéndose de hablar, no quería unos golpes de su madre o su abuela por maleducado, Hiro en cambio casi escupió su caldito, pero supo disimularlo con la excusa de que estaba muy caliente para él, ¿Ese era el Miguel del que tanto le hablo Honey en lo que caminaban hacia acá? Apenas y pudo reconocer al muchacho sentado frente a él entre toda la gente, moreno, chaparro (juegos ópticos por estar sentado entre dos adultos) apenas levantó su vista y sus ojos chocolate lo miraban con extrañeza y falta de importancia, sólo soltó una sonrisa incómoda ante el extraño gesto que tenía Hiro en ese momento.

-¡Oh! Hiro es estudiante de robótica- volvió a hablar, provocando que todos se detuvieran un momento a mirarlo lo que provocó corregir su mueca y dejar salir una sonrisa chueca en el joven -Y es uno de los mejores, vamos Hiro, diles- le animo Honey, él jugueteó nerviosamente con el plato de caldo de pollo pues su soltura y ego característicos se habían ido de vacaciones justo en ese momento dejándolo solo... ¡Solo!

-Ham… Yo... -dijo con nerviosismo -No sé qué decir- soltó quedándose callado de inmediato, los colores no faltaron, su cara estaba algo sudada por el sol del camino pero el rojo de sus cachetes no podía ser por otra cosa más que su vergüenza; !Oh cómo maldecía su suerte en ese instante más que nada¡ Todos se le quedaron viendo, analizandolo, incluso el chico que antes no le prestó atención en ese momento lo estaba analizando, ¡Matando! Por exagerar.

Sus lamentos fueron callados por el rugir del motor de un auto, de inmediato algunos presentes salieron al extraño aviso ajeno a ellos, por una de las ventanas que daba al patio vio que era una camioneta negra algo grande (que a su vista era para la gran familia) de ahí bajaron dos muchachos por lo que logro ver, uno con un extraño traje azul marino, su enorme sombrero no dejaba ver su cara y él otro que le daba la espalda, parecía más bajo y vestía con sudadera naranja,ambos habían bajado del auto ya apagado y estacionado. Apostaba a que eran más conocidos de Honey, apenas entraron al comedor este se volvió a llenar de ruido omitiendo de manera indirecta la pasada sorpresa de parte de Hiro.

-Abuelita Elena ¿Hoy vamos a comer?- preguntó con gracia el muchacho de azul que dejó el enorme sombrero en un perchero a lado de la puerta

-Por el aroma apuesto a que tiene arroz- habló la persona con sudadera que ahora reconocía como una chica -Tengo mucha hambre, hoy fue pesado, todo el día con exámenes-

-!Janeth¡ !Oh que alegría verte¡- hablo Honey -Chicos, ella es Janeth, éramos compañeras en la preparatoria- sonrió alegre, la nombrada volteó ante el llamado.

-¡Honey! Que sorpresa verte- saludo de mano ante la distancia entre ellas -¿Que ha pasado? Pensé que te quedarías por siempre del otro lado- les sirvieron comida a los recién llegados -¿Y quienes son tus amigos?- pregunto observando a todos los invitados -No me digas que estás huyendo por otro incidente químico- la miró acusadora y señalando la con la cuchara -Todavía recuerdo como casi destruidas mis fosas nasales con tus aromas sintéticos- dejó de señalarla para empezar a comer.

-¿Aromas sintéticos?- pregunto Hiro

-¿Destruir sus fosas nasales?- siguió Tadashi, Gogo y Wasabi no entendieron mucho pues Fred sólo se dedicaba a comer

-Es.. una larga historia- sonrió nerviosa a sus amigos.

-Pero bueno, dejando las historias para otra ocasión ¿Qué haces aquí? Han pasado años desde la última vez que te ví- Janeth sonrió alegre

-Ho, no es mucho, queríamos pasar un rato fuera de la ciudad y que mejor que regresar a mi pueblo natal- Aplaudió emocionada.

-Vacaciones entonces- habló por primera vez Luisa -Me alegra que consideraras regresar aunque solo sea para las vacaciones-

-Y a nosotros más, ya que estamos aquí quiero mostrarles todo el lugar a mis amigos- respondió a su tía -Podemos ver la mañana en la cima de la catedral, ir a explorar el bosque y también podemos ir al mercado a comprar algunos recuerdos-

-Tranquila Hilaria, recuerda que tus amigos no han estado aquí y necesitan comer bien para mañana- habló la matriarca mientras hacía señas a los que ya habían acabado de comer para que le pasaran sus platos.

-Realmente no entiendo nada, Fred ¿Qué dicen?- preguntó Wasabi pero sin recibir respuesta -Fred… Fred ¿Me estás escuchando?- miró a su lado encontrando al susodicho pidiendo otro plato.

-Oh, perdón Wasabi ¿Me decías algo?- Wasabi antes de arrancarse sus rastas se controló, no tenía caso estresarse por eso, eran cosas que pasaban cuando dejabas a un Fred suelto.

-Superalo Wasabi, recuerda tu pelota gigante- más que una ayuda parecía una burla el comentario de Gogo

-Y me imagino que estarás en casa de tu madre, hace tiempo que no la veo por mi corto tiempo en casa- hablo Janeth -¿Qué tal y si le llevas algo de la cafetería?-

-Espera ¿Cafetería? ¿Tienen cafetería?- preguntó Honey emocionada -¿Desde cuando?-

-Mira Hiro ya no te sentirás tan solo- habló Tadashi haciendo referencia a su hogar -mi hermanito tiene un intercambio de universidad un año entero en una zona donde tiene cafetería, tal vez no nos extrañes mucho después de todo-

-Tadashi, puedo valerme solo, ¡Ya tengo 16 años!- protesto Hiro - quedarme en un país diferente no cambia nada- se cruzó de brazos inconforme

-!Ah¡ Sí, tenemos la cafetería ya desde hace dos años atrás… Creo- hablo Franco en lo que se llevaba una mano a la barbilla y contaba con la otra en lo que recordaba las fechas y se retiraba a otro lado de la casa.

-Eso hace que recuerde, no sé si cabremos todos en el cuarto- soltó Honey -Aunque nos dividamos sobrara uno-

-¿No tienen espacio? ¡Pobres!, podemos ayudarles con eso- habló Gloria -¿Qué dice mamá Elena?-

-!Eso sería fabuloso¡ Me ayudarían mucho con eso- Honey se levantó animada -No se como agradecerles-

-No hay que agradecer mi niña, ¿Y quien va ser el que se quede en casa?- preguntó Gloria

-¡AH!, será Hiro, podemos traer sus maletas aquí- la chica halo al nombrado, dejándolo en frente de los adultos -Mañana tenemos que levantarnos temprano, tenemos que ir a la universidad- recordó de repente

-¿Universidad? ¿No que estaban de vacaciones?- Preguntó el tío Berto

-Claro que estamos de vacaciones pero… Estamos ayudando a Hiro con su escuela- explicó Honey, pero la atención de Hiro no iba dirigida a la plática sobre su hospedaje, si no al chico moreno que estaba hablando con familiares aparte. Pudo distinguir como cambiaba su cara a una más alegre y amable a comparación de la formal que le mostró en la cena y como está volteaba a verlo de nuevo. De repente, todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia Hiro, expectantes. Lo haya percatado de inmediato o no

-Hou ¿Qué?- preguntó Hiro sorprendido ante su desvarío

-¿Que si estás bien en compartir habitación con Miguel- le aclaró Tadashi, Hiro solo asintió, dando el asunto cerrado y dando paso a que los últimos miembros de la familia empezarán a preparar todo -Empieza a dejar la luna- le dijo Tadashi haciendo un cabeceo para que viera a la persona que se acercaba

-Buenas tardes, soy Miguel Rivera- habló el muchacho, Hiro miró hacia sus dedos, que tenían algunos callos a penas saliendo, parecía que se trataba de alguien que trabajaba mucho con sus manos… Quizás hacía trabajos pesados en casa... -¿Qué? ¿Te comió la lengua el gato?- preguntó Miguel al no recibir respuesta

-Ham… No- respondió antes de ser golpeado en pleno rostro por el estómago de un gato que se quedó agazapado de su cara para no caer, las risas no tardaron en sonar, mientras Hiro intentaba desesperadamente quitar al gato de su cara sin éxito -¡AAHHH! Help me! Fuck!- grito antes de caer de espaldas al suelo rendido. El gato se fue una vez Hiro se rindió, no sin antes pisarle la cara -Estúpido gato, quiero regresar a casa… No, debo regresar a casa-

-¡Jajajajajaja! Perdona chino, Pepita puede ser torpe por la edad- al fondo se escuchó un maullido que se podría tomar como queja -¿Te ayudo? No debe ser muy cómodo el suelo- Miguel le extendió la mano, y aunque Hiro lo miró de mala gana tenía que aguantarlo -Ham… ¿Tú hablas español? Mi ingles no es bueno, pero- levantó los hombros restándole importancia -Creo que se entiende-

-Ah, Sí, es entendible- respondió tomando la ayuda -Se hablar español, gracias por preguntar- se sacudió la ropa antes de volver ha hablar -Espero mi español se entiende también-

-Eeehh, ahi la llevas, ahi la llevas- Miguel movió su mano en un gesto evasivo -Ven, te llevo a mi cuarto, vamos a dormir juntos asi que tienes que conocer el camino-

La casa, tenía un aire acogedor, a pesar del sol este no incomodaba. Las paredes rebosantes de fotos y algunas plantas lo hacía más llamativa que el mismo color de esta. El cuarto de Miguel estaba justo al doblar la esquina -¿Aquí es tu casa?- pregunto Hiro observando el panorama antes de entrar

-Sí, el espacio puede que sea pequeño pero ponte cómodo, Hilaria llegará en cualquier momento con tu maleta- respondió Miguel, entregarle unas sábanas cuando Hiro dejó de mirar al patio -La noche está algo fría así que cúbrete bien, saldré por un momento ¿Hay algo que gustes?-

Hiro estaba a punto de responder, pero solo se quedó con la boca abierta al no saber qué pedir. Cayó en cuenta que del país y de español no sabía nada y decidió estudiar más sobre el idioma. Pero dejando eso de lado, Miguel seguía esperando una respuesta -Una almohada- fue lo que apenas pudo recordar de las clases de Honey, también conocida como Hilaria en estas tierras... Había muchas cosas que necesitaba saber.

La tarde transcurrió de manera pacífica, Hiro se instaló en el cuarto y apenas llegada la noche pudo sentar cabeza en la almohada prestada. Le dieron un rápido recorrido por la casa antes de dar las 8 y media., “Hilaria” le había dicho antes de irse, con los demás y abandonarlo en casa ajena, que en la mañana lo vería para hacer el tedioso trámite de la escuela y que echara un vistazo a su sección. Él, cómo la mayoría de sus decisiones en su vida, haría caso omiso de la indicación y se desvelaría… ¡Oh! Maldecía su suerte al despertar mucho antes de lo que esperaba.


	2. Recuentos parte 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Nuevo capitulo! perdonen la espera, trato de entender esto en el momento de publicar, pero por el momento, advertencias no hay muchas, solo lugares y palabras de México, creo que si hay algo que no entiendan y no esta en el capitulo, avísenme para colocarlo y se entienda mejor

Eran las 5:20… Las malditas 5:20… Respiro... No tenía nada de malo ¡No~! Para nada, solo tenía mucho sueño y no podía ver bien el plato del desayuno. Se despertó de golpe al sentir el calor de los huevos en su frente, casi se dormía en la mesa y de inmediato miró a los lados. Miguel ya se estaba levantando de la mesa y la chica con la que estaba platicando Honey ayer apenas estaba comiendo. Pareciera que solo Miguel fue el que lo vio, lo deducía por su sonrisa

-Será mejor que te apures, se hace tarde para la escuela- Miguel le dijo a la chica -Rosa ya está en el auto con Hilaria y el hermano del chino... Marco creo que fue por su mochila- parecía regaño, Hiro lo entendía como regaño

-¿Pero por qué tengo que ir hoy? ¡Ahg! Pero esta me la cobro con ella- Janeth murmuró lo último refunfuñando -Recuerda que los voy a recoger de la escuela, iremos al centro para comprar algunas cosas- 

Hiro apenas y pudo dar bocado al desayuno, tenía un sabor salado muy contrario de lo que su tía Cass le preparaba en las mañanas, en su lugar podía ver cómo las personas corrían de un lado a otro, tan temprano y tan activos. Haciendo comparación había muchas cosas diferentes entre su hogar y en este lugar donde se quedaría un año o menos. En su cómoda ciudad de San Fransokyo, él se levantaba desde las 7 para tomar a Baymax y salir volando a sus clases de las 8, en cambio, aquí tenía que levantarse a las 5 para irse a quién sabe horas y entrar a la escuela a quien sabe donde.

-Niño, deja de hacerte menso y apurate, tenemos que salir en 20- la chica que antes se quejaba ya estaba en la tercera vuelta de su cuarto a la cocina y de la cocina al patio. Hiro terminó al fin su desayuno y tomando su mochila donde tenía lo necesario para la inscripción subió al auto de la noche anterior, había mucho espacio en el interior y llenándose.

-¡Hiro! Que bueno que estas bien- Honey lo recibió con un abrazo que lo terminó de meter en la camioneta

-¿Y esas ojeras? ¿No te dijimos que te durmieras temprano?- Tadashi no podía faltar en el viaje, era un momento en donde si algo malo pasaba podía ayudarlo o burlarse -Vamos hermanito, tienes que estar despierto, recuerda que ya no estás en casa- se acomodo de vuelta en el asiento del copiloto como le habían pedido -Solo es ir, registrarse y regresar-

Hiro se desparramo en el asiento, las puertas de la camioneta se volvieron a abrir dejando ver a Miguel que se sentó a lado de Honey, delante de él estaba Janeth como conductora del auto -¿Ya estamos todos?- preguntó una vez se abrocho el cinturón

-Dormidos pero completos- le respondió Rosa, Hiro bufo, él quería estar en su cama, durmiendo hasta que le diera la luz del sol, pero no desperdiciaria ese tiempo solo, la mochila que tenía en brazos la acomodo entre su cabeza y la ventana para poder dormir dentro del auto, no escucho nada mas, solo quería descansar. El sonido del motor lo calmó, la vibración del auto lo arrullo y apenas cerró sus ojos empezó a dormir, nada ni nadie lo molestara en su momento.

...

-¡YA ESTOY HARTÓ!- grito Hiro, llevaban media hora caminando, tuvieron que estacionar el auto a la entrada de la sección de ingenierías -¡¿Hasta cuándo llegaremos?!- preguntó más desesperado que antes, se habían detenido por capricho del niño.

-Todavía hay tiempo, aprovecha y empieza a fijarte en el lugar, puede que te toque caminar entre clases y no sepas ni en dónde estás parado- lo regaño Janeth mirando su celular un momento antes de ver por los alrededores con el ceño fruncido -No te vaya a pasar como a un pendejo que conozco-

Hiro se quedó mirando molesto a la amiga de Honey, ya viéndola mejor era más pequeña que él, mucho más pequeña que Honey sin sus plataformas y si estuviera Gogo parada a su lado, podría jurar que era más pequeña que ella -¿Cuánto mides?- soltó sin pensar, de inmediato la chica volteo a verlo molesta.

-¿Y tú qué? Muy pinche alto ¿No?- Hiro volteo a verla sorprendido, la chica tenía que levantar la cabeza hacia arriba solo para mirarlo pero eso no quitaba que la respuesta haya sido muy agresiva de su parte.

-Yo solo hice una pregunta no hay necesidad de ser agresivos- se defendió Hiro, alzando sus manos en inocencia no acostumbrado a ese trato.

Janeth acomplejada por su estatura y aún mirando hacia arriba respondió -Mido 1.52- se le estaban saliendo gruesas lágrimas por el enojo -Mido 1.52 desde hace 2 años ¿Algún maldito problema?- Hiro la miro raro, hace momentos estaba insultando y ahora lloraba ¿Porque lloraba? Solo le había preguntado su altura, no era nada malo… ¿Verdad?

-Perdonenla, no le gusta hablar de su altura- Honey consolaba a su amiga, que por la clara diferencia de estatura se tenía que inclinar a abrazarla o alzarla como un niño, cualquiera de las dos era mala para ella.

Después del descanso improvisado para calmar a Janeth siguieron su camino hasta la dirección de la carrera, como era fin de año tendría bastante tiempo para acomodarse en la ciudad y buscarse un alojamiento. El ambiente escolar le estaba gustando, no había tanta tecnología pero eso no quitaba la paz del lugar, el lugar abierto le dejaba ver con claridad los edificios y los lugares más concurridos. No iba a aceptar que ese lugar era agradable, no en voz alta por lo menos.

Pasando la una de la tarde el lugar se empezó a llenar de gente, era la hora de salida para algunos y la hora de entrada para otros. Estando de regreso al auto emprendieron marcha para recoger a los menores en sus escuelas, el día le estaba llendo de maravilla a Hiro.

-Y… ¿A qué dedicarse usted?- Pregunto Tadashi ante la falta de ruido dentro del auto

-Yo me dedico a la medicina, soy cirujana pero no ejerzo mi profesión- deteniéndose en un semáforo empezó a colocar la radio en un volumen bajo -¿Y ustedes? ¿Qué carrera están tomando? Honey me imagino que química- 

-¡Oh! Medicina, medicina… Ha… Nosotros Ingeniería robótica- la luz se cambió a verde el silencio permaneció de nuevo, un cambió incómodo.

-¿Y qué tal tu residencia en Estados Unidos, Hilaria?- pregunto Janeth apenada, el auto siguió su camino a la escuela de los más chicos sin contar a Hiro

-Me a ido súper bien, todos han sido muy buenos conmigo y tengo tantos amigos- Honey consolaba el ambiente con su gran ánimo -También tengo un novio y un trabajo que amo-

-¿Si?¿Y se puede saber cuál es ese trabajo?-

De inmediato Hiro y Tadashi se pusieron alerta ante la posible amenaza de que suelte su secreto y el de todo el equipo en medio de una conversación cualquiera con una persona que solo Honey conocía, no están diciendo que sea mala, es simple precaución y confidencialidad.

-En una cafetería, ayudo a mi suegra y mi cuñado cuando Tadashi no está disponible y me tratan muy bien, son amables, atentos y es muy agradable estar con ellos- Honey de manera alegre sacudió a Hiro que estaba a su lado, haciendo reír a su amiga, logrando que los chicos se aliviarán

-Entonces están bien Hilaria, me alegra que estés de maravilla en ese lugar- pensó un momento lo que diría -Y supongo que Hiro estará bien con el cambio, por precaución, en este país Hiro, piensa antes de hablar- estacionados en frente de la escuela ella bajó la ventanilla para observar mejor la entrada de la institución en donde estaban saliendo los alumnos del turno matutino -Aunque, yo tengo la idea que la experiencia es la mejor educación, ¡Chicos, por aquí!- alzaba la mano sacudiendola haciéndose notar.

Miguel, Marco y Rosa subieron de manera rápida al auto azotando las puertas y sin saludar a los demás -¡Acelera, acelera!- hablo, casi gritó, Miguel de manera agitada, de inmediato Janeth empezó a conducir.

-Se puede saber ¿Que estupides hicieron ahora? Trio de brutos- regaño Janeth sin apartar la mirada del frente.

-¿Y a mi que me metes? Es culpa de Marco, él siempre causa problemas- renegó Rosa molesta con el mencionado -Ahora si estaremos muertos mañana- se asomo por la ventana para asegurarse que no los seguían siendo una acción algo ilógica ya que viajaban en un auto.

-Alguien quiere decirme ¿Qué está pasando?- preguntó Janeth molesta, apenada por el atrevimiento de los niños al causar problemas y sonrojada por la mirada de Honey y Tadashi hacia su dudosa autoridad.

-¡Marco se peleó en el recreo!- aviso Miguel imitando a su prima -Bueno, el otro me estaba molestando pero cuando le quería devolver el golpe Marcó me gano- había veces en que Miguel se quería lucir pero también había otras en las que le fallaba el momento al contarlos.

-¿Me estás defendiendo o me estás acusando? Decídete Miguel- dijo Marco con su siempre acusadora mirada, para los momentos en que soltaba la sopa su hermano -Deberías agradecerme, ni le di tan fuerte y empezó a llorar como mariquita- se cruzó de brazos en su lugar como si nada.

Hiro no entendía nada ¿Por qué Marco comparó a un insecto con una persona? ¿Por qué Miguel y la chica se veían asustados al ver las ventanas? ¡¿Qué estaba pasando?! ¿Eso acaso era cultura importante? Volteo a ver a Honey con un gesto de duda, ella solo hizo una seña de silencio, tal vez en un rato le explicaría bien lo sucedido.

-Rosa, por favor tu dime- giro a la derecha y no escucho nada más que reproches de la niña hacía sus primos que llegaban a contestarle, la pelea y los alumnos que solo apoyaron la violencia, solo vasto diez minutos para que Janeth se hartara -Algunas veces ni yo los entiendo- se rasco la cabeza molesta -Aahh pero llegando a casa ni crean que los salvaré ¡Es más! ¡Yo misma le dire a mamá Elena que es lo que hicieron!- los quejidos, las protestas y los reclamos de los chicos no se hicieron esperar -¡Ya callense o les ira peor!- golpeó con algo de fuerza tablero de instrumentos y el auto terminó en silencio, los chicos se callaron en un instante, Tadashi y Hiro se quedaron en su lugar callados y quietos, Honey sólo negó con la cabeza, Janeth molesta cambio de canal a canal en la radio antes de apagarlo y refunfuñar mirando a los lados -Ya casi llegamos-

Nadie objetó nada, apenas llegaron al supermercado más cercano fueron al estacionamiento subterráneo a aparcar el auto. Así como llegaron fueron bajando, Hiro estaba rígido por el susto que pasó y fue el último en bajar, Honey caminaba a lado de Tadashi explicándole en voz baja las cosas, y pensar que hace un momento Hiro había hecho llorar a esa niña, tomó nota mental de no provocarla. Como en el día anterior Hiro le importó tan poco el mundo que no supo que estaba caminando solo y no fue hasta que Miguel le tocó el hombro para que saliera de su trance y notará que los demás estaban yendo en dirección opuesta a él.

-Hiro, por ese lado no es- Miguel trato de ser amable y que el chico notará su error, pero la cara del chino le decía lo contrario.

-¿No que debemos comprar cosas?- pregunto Hiro confundido ¿De qué servía que estacionara el auto ahí si no comprarían nada? Para él eso era una incoherencia, no lo entendía, pero para Miguel parecía gracioso.

-Eso es por que las compras son afuera del supermercado- aclaró Miguel -Lo que necesitamos lo vamos a comprar afuera, luego regresamos- y si era complicado para Hiro hace unos momentos, ahora estaba peor.

¿Por qué comprar las cosas fuera si estaban a metros de un almacén donde había cantidades significativas de productos alimenticios listos para el consumo? ¿Qué se supone había afuera que era mucho mejor de lo que les vendían dentro del local? Pensaba Hiro y ya se estaba empezando a forjar el hábito de ver la cara confusa, y algo graciosa, de Hiro por todo y hacia todo sobre este extraño nuevo mundo.

-Vamos chino, ya nos están esperando- el brazo de Hiro terminó siendo halado por Miguel provocando un pequeño susto ante el contacto y la considerable energía que tenía el menor.

Los demás los habían estado esperando parados cerca de la salida, al llegar con ellos Hiro miró a la conductora del auto amiga de Honey y si, la chica todavía seguía enojada pero tenía la sensación de que no iban a terminar muy bien el día con ella. Algo de razón podría tener.

Al salir dieron la vuelta a la cuadra para llegar al dichoso lugar, Miguel le dijo que se llamaba “mercado” y que era muy común encontrarlo en todo el país, a Hiro le parecía muy curioso que los vendedores estuvieran ocupando casi toda la calle mostrando sus productos al aire libre, pero había un pequeño problema, la gente. El lugar estaba repleto de personas, repleto de compradores estorbando en los estrechos pasillos formados por los puestos y casi no podía caminar más allá del paso caracol. No podía ser más molesto para él, entre todo el ajetreo de la calle se mantuvo en medio del grupo, la chica compraba cada cosa que a él y su hermano le resultaba extraña, por dar un ejemplo ¿Quién en su sano juicio compraría pescado en un puesto de la calle? ¿Qué no pensaba en lo que podría tener en la piel? ¿Los residuos que podría tener el alimento o siquiera las bacterias? Hiro hizo una cara de asco ante las cosas que veía.

-¿Están seguros de que eso es sano?- mirando hacia los lados mientras caminaba, las personas recorriendo el lugar, gritando y preguntando -¿No es extraño que compraran todo en ese lugar? No entiendo como pueden confiar el no enfermarse luego ¿Y puedes decirme por qué necesitamos todo esto? Digo nadie me había mencionado que tendríamos que cargar tanto- Hiro denoto todas las cosas malas y quejas de lo que podrían suceder por comprar comida en esos lugares

-No es tan malo si sabes dónde comprar, además, no es tan pesado, bueno si estás acostumbrado no- contestó Miguel, tomando y pasando las bolsas llenas de alimentos para la semana, que pesaban más que de costumbre por la cantidad de gente que había llegado recientemente a casa.

Hiro a pesar de ser un Héroe de la gran ciudad de San Fransokyo no estaba muy acostumbrado a levantar cosas pesadas sin la ayuda de su tecnología o sin un robot que lo haga por él, sus brazos algo escuálidos no lo ayudaban mucho en esos momentos y de manera silenciosa se lamentaba en esos instantes de saltarse las clases de educación física en la escuela o los ejercicios con la directora.

-Mira el lado bueno chino, puedes encontrar casi cualquier cosa- agrego Marco que estaba escuchando la conversación a pesar de todo el ruido que había -Miguel, como nuestra posible última cena ¿Quieres algo? Yo invito- propuso el mayor al ver que ya estaban a mitad del camino antes de regresar al auto y cerca de una tiendita que sabía que le caía bien a la señora -Pregúntale al gringo si no quiere algo, hoy ando de buenas-

Miguel asintió y tradujo a Hiro de manera amable las palabras de su hermano, el cual aceptó la invitación, a pesar de los años él nunca podría alejar su adicción a las gomitas y en esos momentos se le antojaban unas. El poder caminar rumbo a los extraños locales junto con Miguel y Marco sin perderse fue una premisa al tener que pasar entre tanta gente y luego con bolsas llenas de todos alimentos era aún peor, se le estaban cansando los brazos pero por suerte no era tan largo el recorrido, apenas entraron y los chicos tomaron bolsas de frituras de bolsa roja o negra, hubo una que era de color morado y tenia la imagen de un fuego, Hiro, tomando la palabra del moreno mayor, busco sus preciadas gomitas dulces, grande fue su impresión al ver que había también varios tipos

-¿Gomitas rellenas?- soltó al aire, acercándose para revisar mejor, no quería soltar las bolsas por si salían rápido de ese lugar -Ham.. Miguel ¿Qué es esto? ¿Que significa?- pregunto curioso, pues él no sabía de la existencia de otros que no fueran los dulces.

-Estos son rellenos de miguelito y estos son ácidos, también hay gomitas con azúcar y las que solo son rojas ¿De cual quieres?- preguntó Miguel tomando los rojos para su prima, Marco seguiría enojada con ella por delatarlos pero él no creía que fuera tan mala su acción -Apúrate o Marco se va a desesperar- apuro ya que la fila para pagar estaba muy corta.

Hiro a duras penas y acomodándose señaló sus gomitas de siempre, el día de hoy no se iba arriesgar a comer otras, no vaya a ser que le hagan daño sin que se de cuenta, Miguel las tomo para dejarlas junto con las otras chucherías que querían, tras pagar y guardarlas en donde pudieran salieron a tiempo para alcanzar a los demás camino al auto nuevamente. Recorriendo el camino hacia el estacionamiento de nuevo Hiro llamó a su amiga para aclarar unas cosas que lo dejaban en duda.

-Ham… Honey- llamó a su amiga -¿Puedes decirme por qué necesitamos todo esto? Digo nadie me había mencionado que tendríamos que cargar tanto- pregunto Hiro mirando ocasionalmente hacia atrás del estacionamiento, su hermano a pesar de ayudarlos estaba bastante atrás con las bolsas que habían surgido de manera extra cuando Miguel, su hermano y él no estaban -Me parece algo exagerado todas las cosas que se compraron- empezaba con sus reproches por no estar acostumbrado a tener tanto peso sin su traje.

-Ay Hiro, aquí las cosas son distintas, el estar en una familia grande requiere que se consuma más, y como también hemos llegado algo de improvisto - Hiro miro a Honey con una cara de no entender del todo -Lo entenderás mejor cuando tengas una familia- dijo Honey para dar como terminada la conversación. Aunque no era la primera vez que así acababa.

Pero Hiro no entendía, tenía ciertos problemas con las decisiones de familia, después de todo él solo tenía un hermano y una tía, Honey era la novia de su único hermano, el cual solo se había estado saliendo de casa cada que podía -Maldita sea con la “tardanza” de Tadashi- pensaba Hiro, él no puede pregonarlas pero quien fuera su mayor, sacudió la cabeza ante el desvarío, eso no contaba ahora. Regresaron en auto a la casa de los Rivera, bajando las cosas hasta la gran cocina y viendo de reojo cómo Miguel y Marco corrían despavoridos con sus cosas a los cuartos, no le dió mucha importancia hasta que los gritos de los adultos sonaron por toda la casa y se veía a los que suponía eran los padres de los dos muchachos inspeccionar con un zapato en mano, no conocía nada de la cultura pero podía imaginar que eso no significaba nada bueno, así que tratando de ignorar los futuros gritos aviso a Honey y su hermano que iría a dar una vuelta solo para explorar y les prometió que no iría muy lejos, aún que tuvo que sacar a Baymax de su caja para que lo acompañará y estuvieran de acuerdo.

Estuvo caminando un rato por los alrededores del pueblo, caminando y explorando, todo a simple vista para Hiro parecía muy primitivo y remoto de la sociedad, la señal del internet se había muerto cuando salió de la casa y el camino empedrado hacia difícil su caminata, no entendía cómo era posible que la gente soportará esto y que a Fred de encantará, todo lo que podía ver en este pequeño pueblo eran puros problemas.

-En México la tecnología es admirada pero no tan usada como en San Fransokyo, sería bueno que vieras otras perspectivas del mundo tal vez te ayude a futuros proyectos- La voz robótica de Baymax le recordaba que él seguía acompañado -Nuevos “aires” pueden llegar a tener nuevas ideas para tus proyectos futuros, sin contar que es sano el caminar como ejercicio cardio vascular- Baymax alzó su dedo para marcar su punto, pero para que Hiro notará eso estaba complicado.

-Baymax, no me interesa eso, estoy tan.. molesto, y tú sabes por qué, no es necesario que lo digas a los cuatro vientos- Hiro pateaba una lata mientras caminaba, aislándose del mundo y siendo seguido fielmente por el robot de pasos graciosos -Es dificil, se están llevando mejor y realmente no es malo, digo es el mayor es normal- Hiro se detuvo de repente -Y es normal que haga su vida, pero causar una separación por algo tan tonto, digo, no es que sienta que lo necesite, puedo cuidarme solo ¡Lo he hecho por todos estos años! ¡Y puedo seguir haciéndolo! Me es indiferente lo que pase con Tadashi, después de todo él ya es mayor y puede cuidarse solo- ante su apresurado análisis Hiro se sintió satisfecho, la causa no importaba y no importaba que ocurriera después, él podría solucionarlo.

-Hiro, creo que es momento de regresar, no es recomendable salir solo por lugares no conocidos, eso aumentaría las posibilidades que te pierdas- Baymax desplegó en su estómago un mapa del camino recorrido siendo nuevamente ignorado por el mencionado.

-Estaré bien Baymax, después de todo me se el camino- Sin pensar en las consecuencias pateó con fuerza la lata haciendo una curva casi perfecta de una esquina a otra, eso hasta que cayó en la cabeza de un hombre corpulento, por un momento Hiro sintió el verdadero miedo -Ou, lo-lo siento mucho señor ¡No fue intencional!- salió corriendo a auxiliar al hombre.

Este miró enojado al chico que, a su ojos, con cara de idiota le trataba de hablar, cosa que él no podia asi que alzo las manos para hacer señas, pero el muchacho lo mal interpreto y fue suficiente para que se callara de inmediato y retrosediera con miedo, por un momento se lamento el no traer nada para defenderse y Baymax que había sido dejado pasos atrás no tenia la fuerza para detener al hombre. Mientras el señor intentaba comunicarse Hiro retrocedía ante la imponente figura, chocando contra Baymax sintiéndose arrinconado, el miedo lo consumía, ya sentía que era su fin en cuando lo tomaron de su hombro, cerró los ojos y espero los golpes cuando alguien interrumpo.

-¡Hey Raul! ¿Qué tal? ¿Ya terminaron las reparaciones de la casa de Doña Rosa?- La voz adulta de un tercero rompiendo la atmósfera despertó a Hiro haciendo que el sonido regresara de inmediato, con total confianza el joven adulto se había recargado en el hombre robusto -Oye, pase por tu casa y tu hija me dijo que fueras para allá, ya está la comida, parece que ella lo preparo yo que tú, me apuraba y corría pa’ la casa- eso fue suficiente para que el hombre dejará en paz a Hiro, pero el tercero lo noto -¿Amigo tuyo?- preguntó curioso a lo que Raúl negó -¿Te está molestando?- ahora mirando a Hiro.

-De hecho Hiro se disculpó con el hombre mudo- Baymax con su distinguida voz robótica ayudó a Hiro el cual todavía estaba muerto del miedo -¿Verdad Hiro?- Llamo Baymax a lo que este asintió la cabeza frenético.

-Yo no sabía que alguien pasaba por aquí, de ser así lo hubiera evitado- Agregó nervioso el muchacho

-Siendo eso yo me ocupo, descuida Raul, tu vete a casa, te están esperando- Palmeó el brazo del hombre para que este se fuera -Hey niño ¿Que pasó? Es malo molestar a la gente solo porque sí- Regaño, él no era muy fan de hacer escenas en la calle pero no podia dejar pasar que un idiota molestara a diestra y siniestra.

-No fue intencional ¡Lo juro! Fue un accidente, no sabía que alguien caminaba por aquí- Hiro pego los brazos en su cuerpo haciéndose más rígido-¡Realmente lo siento, no fue intencional!- y solo agacho la cabeza levemente.

Eso fue suficiente para que el adulto suspirara y se rascaba la nuca avergonzado por su acción -Solo no lo vuelvas a molestarlo- ambos se quedaron callados por unos minutos 

Hiro seguía procesando todo, por un momento sentía ser golpeado por un Gorila que resultaba ser mudo y al otro estaba siendo reprendido por un chico de la edad de Tadashi, con una sola plática y una pose cool había sido suficiente para que todo se solucionara, su cara se sentían caliente por lo vergonzoso que se portó con un desconocido. Salió de inmediato de sus pensamientos para retomar la conversación.

-¿No es muy tarde para estar en la calle? un adolescente y un robot no son una buena combinación sin un adulto ¿Quieres que te acompañe?- preguntó el hombre mirando al muchacho y al robot.

-Eso sería muy amable, gracias- Baymax aceptó el favor y de inmediato desplegó en su estómago el mapa del camino -Este es el camino que tomamos- y señaló con color morado el recorrido, siendo observado por ambos chicos.

De manera disimulada Hiro observó al hombre, cabello negro ondulado corto, bien peinado y mostrando la frente, ojos verdes y la piel blanca, se podía distinguir algunas quemaduras por el sol, de perfil se veía varonil y por alguna extraña razón eso le removió el estomago pero sin molestarle, al contrario, se sentía abrumado y sin ganas de ser notado en su pequeño espionaje desvió la mirada al mapa.

-¡Ah! Conozco el camino, realmente dieron muchas vueltas para llegar hasta aquí ¿Qué querían? ¿Recorrer todo el pueblo en un día?- Preguntó alegre, despeinando sus cabellos mirando de un lado a otro para guiarlos, Hiro no pudo despegar su mirada de cada detalle del rostro varonil -Primero a cruzar la calle, hay una forma fácil de llegar, tienen suerte que yo también quería ir al café- apenas cruzaron cuando el muchacho recordó algo -Por cierto, mi nombre es Marco Antonio, pueden decirme solo Antonio ¿Y ustedes?-

-El es Baymax, es un robot enfermero- Señaló al robot que saludó haciendo un semicírculo -Y yo me llamo Hiro, mucho gusto- extendió la mano siendo aceptada y pudo jurar que se sonrojó cuando Antonio sonrió.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 474997 caracteres, Y como en el capítulo anterior quiero agradecer mucho a mi betta, ella me a ayudado con este, el anterior y los siguientes capítulos, aunque no tenga una forma de pagarle quiero que ella reciba el reconocimiento que merece por ayudarme tanto y espero que pueda ayudarme con otros proyectos más adelante, muchas gracias a @WyberMess
> 
> Esto tratare de hacerlo tradición pues quiero empezar a escribir más, en total de palabras de este capítulo, sin contar las notas de autor, son 474997, en realidad son muchas, y yo aun no entiendo esto de AO3 todavía.
> 
> En fin, muchas gracias también a @SoonaCocoa y a @TatsuZam por estar apoyando este proyecto, puede que agregue mas dedicatorias (y también advertencias) mientras mas capítulos avancen.
> 
> Por su atención, gracias.

**Author's Note:**

> Este es mi primer fic en esta nueva cuenta XD realmente está en Wattpad, para quien desee leerlo ahí, hasta que me borren de la plataforma :v 
> 
> 3851 palabras, sin contar las notas de autor, claro ¿Quien lo diría? Este es mi primer libro/fanfic publicado de mi autoría, no creí que volvería a publicar algo después de mi primer cuento recibido en un proyecto escolar, pero henos aquí :v espero que este primer capítulo les haya gustado mucho.
> 
> Las publicaciones son algo irregulares (y espero cumplir mi plazo de un capítulo por mes) este capítulo primero va dedicado para mi amiga y beta (te adoro por darte el tiempo de ayudarme con este proyecto, se que puedo ser molesta pero me emociona todo esto.)


End file.
